lysarian_universe_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Helvacia
Helvacia (/hɛl-veɪ-si-ə/ Helvacian: Themnise /θɛ-ni-zi/), officially known as the Kingdom of Helvacia (Helvacian: Phestonia Athemnise /fɛs-to-ɲæ æ-θɛ-ni-zi/) is a kingdom in the southern-most regions of Rajahn. It shares land borders with Kethos to the North West, Caria to the North, and Bezeta to the East, as well as an oceanic border with the Republic of Peribia. With a population of roughly two hundred million people, Helvacia is considered a well-populated nation that ranks as an economic power on the global trading scene. The capital, Methystos, is famed for its rich culture and history, as well as its major international shipping port and being the home of The Conclave, Rajahn's primary regulatory body for magic users. Helvacia is best described as an aristocracy, ruled by a High King and an assembly of nobles and ranking clergy. The country is within the top ten nations by nominal GDP, most recently having ranked 7th in both this and purchasing power. According to studies, the country is regarded as either the second-most, or most gender equal society in modern, daily life. In rural areas, this data seems to hold true, with dips of only a few points in various categories, such as employment of women. By division of wealth, the country shows less encouraging scores, with some estimates claiming that the top 20% of the country own as much as 75% of its total wealth. This has led to a saying in several countries, including Helvacia itself, that someone who is notably well off is "Rich like a Mnemarkh (Ennobled person)". History Pre-history, formative years, timeline with major events (With various social, political, geographical religious, economic and social components) major historical figures. Government ((military)) Domestic politics Helvacia is governed by an aristocracy, in which various levels of ennobled and venerated individuals form the executive and legislative branches of the the government. These individuals meet regularly in the Enlightened House in Methystos to vote and debate on policy changes. The daily running of various aspects of the country are handled by committees and sub-committees formed and overseen by the Enlightened House. The nobility are divided into roles as the heads of these groups and given control of their staffing and budget management, using their discretion to deal with such issues as may arise. Unlike many other countries, Helvacia does not practice a separation of the legislative and executive branches of the government, however it does have a separate judiciary. In recent times, however, some have questioned the independence of the judiciary from the main arms of government. This has led to mixed feelings amongst the citizenry, with one side arguing that it has worked well so far, and the other claiming that the possible use of the judiciary to serve governmental ends has potential for abuse and may not be in the public's best interests. Though the majority of the membership of the Enlightened House is comprised of hereditary titles of nobility, there are occasions when the government has seen fit to elevate a member of the general public to their ranks via the process of ennoblement, which is handled by the Helvacian Public Awards Committee. Unlike other titles of nobility, these honours are not hereditary, and are typically extremely difficult to earn, requiring feats of exceptional selflessness and high-profile dedication to the betterment of the nation. Leadership of the Enlightened House is under the control of the fourth, unofficial, branch of the government, the spirituality. From their number, the spirituality (comprised of the theologians who rank at or above the rank of Exalter) elect a Prince-Exalter to take on the rank of Prince-Exalter of the House. This person then acts an mediator for debates in the chamber, and oversees voting to ensure there is no foul play. It is also within their remit to form oversight and inquisitor y committees in response to suspected misconduct on the part of members of the House. These committees have the power to depose a person from their seat in the House, or to entirely strip them of their ennoblement. In practice, it is far more common for a noble's voting rights to be stripped but their title maintained. The right of that seat to vote is reinstated when the noble in question is replaced by the next in their line as the head of the family. Like several other countries, Helvacia has an uncodified constitution that is based on the fundamental principles of human rights, as detailed in the Assembly of Nations' Declaration of Universal Human Rights. In recent times, the speculation and the true level of independence of the judiciary has led to cries that the constitution should be put to paper to ensure that the power of the government is limited. To date, the referendum on the matter that was promised in the early part of 3090 has not been forthcoming. The division of government between national and local levels is not always clear cut in Helvacia, as various nobles in charge of towns might enact a policy that does not meet with the approval of the people in charge of their county. At this point, each side will typically attempt to leverage some advantage over other until they back down. In extreme cases, the House or spirituality will weigh in with a ruling on how to resolve the situation. Whilst only the House's rulings are binding, many disputes have been resolved purely on the unbinding opinions of the spirituality, who are typically faster to respond to stalemates than the House proper. Division of power The division of power in Helvacia is primarily broken into two separate bodies, namely the Enlightened House, who form the executive and legislative arm, and the various legal bodies such as the police and courts, who form the independent judiciary. Some argue that the power of the temples is such that they constitute a third arm of government, the spirituality. This is not officially recognised, however. Domestic policy and social programs Helvacia is not known for its strong history of welfare provision for its citizens. There is little in the way of financial support for anyone other than the most disadvantaged citizens of the country. Unemployment benefits are subject to extremely rigorous requirements of proof that jobseekers are, in fact, looking for work. Disabilities benefits are similarly hard to acquire, which has become an increasingly contentious issue with certain lobbying groups and activists. To help mitigate the issue, some temples have endeavoured to increase the provisions that they make to assist people in need, however, it is often still a case of prioritising people and placing them in order of importance for services such as homeless shelters. Healthcare in the country is similarly not state-funded, though a handful of clinics are maintained by the state to take care of people with a demonstrable need for free care. These clinics are often of noticeably lower quality than private facilities, however, and getting access to specialist private care at the government's expense is notoriously difficult. International politics Helvacia is a part of several international organisations, including the Assembly of Nations and the Global Conservation Trust. In recent years, they have also been trying to secure a seat in the Defence Council of the Assembly of Nations with corresponding growth of their armed forces. Despite this, some have cited their unwillingness to agree that military action against Mittenar is a viable and necessary response to their growing threat as a sign that the country is not up to the task of performing in this role. In response, the Helvacians asserted that diplomacy is always a better option, and that defence need not always be violent. As part of their growing international presence, Helvacia pioneered several trade and defence initiatives in the south of Rajahn, including the Southern States Defence Pact and the South Rajahn Summit (SRS) as a means to unify various southern countries into a more cohesive whole, coordinating responses to growing trends of piracy and to help foster mutual economic growth. More recently, Helvacia has been involving itself in various policies to help develop emerging economies. Whilst some see this as attempts to gain leverage with developing nations, Helvacia insists that bringing more nations to economic power only serves to benefit everyone, with particular advantages for the states of the Global Trade Initiative. Matters of international affairs are overseen by a variety of noble committees. Ambassadors and diplomats, for example, are appointed and regulated by the House Committee on Representation in Foreign Powers, whilst interaction the Assembly of Nations is handled by staff under the National Committee on International Cooperation. Executive Government Agencies Law Geography and ecology Rivers, mountains, islands, climate, enviro situation, plant+animal life, disasters, weather Economy Education Society Social class Thanks to a poor distribution of wealth, Helvacia has developed a pronounced class system. For the most part, intermingling of the various social classes is uncommon, but there are people who will go so far as to studiously avoid mixing with those below their perceived social status. The only places where the stigma against class-mixing disappears are temples. The clergy are a varied group from a variety of socio-economic backgrounds, and will treat a beggar and wealthy businessman much the same. Any protests about this fact after often met with a reproach from the priests, unless the complainant is a person of extreme importance. Upward class mobility in Helvacia is an uncommon thing. Typically, one stays where they are put, but this is not always the case. Some people find their familial lines elevated to higher status by the successful career of a venerated parent, or because of the ennoblement of a close family member. More commonly, prolonged unemployment and the resulting poverty can quickly see families falling down the class ladder until they rest are the very bottom. Upper class (Dyse) In Helvacia, the upperclass (Dyse /daɪ-si/) is typically subdivided into two categories. First, there are the Mnemarkhs, the nobles who sit in Enlightened House. This class is, in itself, sub-divided by the level of one's nobility. At the very top, there is the High King (Magnix Amagnix) and his family. Beneath them sits the king of the north (Magnix Adurex). Following this are the ranks of Khrator, Arista, Draka, and Euris. Often, the venerated ranks are regarded as Mnemarkhs. The most senior of the clergy is the Klastus, followed by the Synon (including the Galiphros Asynon, the Prince-Exalter of the House), then the Euphrodita, and lastly the Anastix. Below this are the those who are upper class through virtue of wealth and the lifestyle it affords them. This group is typically just referred to as dyse, and is largely comprised of celebrities and affluent business owners. Though they are extremely rich, it is not common for non-celebrity members of this class to rub shoulders with the Mnemarkhs. Middle class (Pelix) The middle class (Pelix /pɛl-iks/) are the broadest portion of the Helvacian population. They run across a broad range of lifestyles and incomes, working a variety of sectors that ranges from skilled labour to technical fields requiring advanced degrees. As with many other countries, the exact boundaries that denote the middle class are not entirely clear cut, and will often vary from person to person, with a broad general consensus on most cases. Lower class (Helia) The lower class (Helia /hɛ-liæ/) represent the lowest income. They are typically avoided by the majority of people above their class outside of the temples. They often have a lower than average lifespan because of a lack of access to decent healthcare. The majority are too afluent to qualify for government schemes, but too poor to be able to pay for a decent standard of care. Expensive or long term treatments are often not conducted because of the cost, leading to an alarming incidence of deaths from treatable illness, and suicides and self-destructive behaviours due to untreated psychiatric disorders. Counter- and subcultures Religion Main article: Themnism '' The core faith of Helvacia is Themnism (Helvacian: Themnyka /θɛn-aɪ-kʰa/) Freedom of religion is a tenet of the constitution of Helvacia, with little impediment to those who wish to practice this right. Foreign religious institutions receive the same tax-exempt status as religious groups originating from the Themnist faith. They do not, however, receive the same state subsidies. It has been noted in recent times that an increasing number of people are questioning the gods' existence, with the number up from 2.4% to roughly 3% in the past year. An estimated further 3-5% report belief in the existence of the gods, but define themselves as non-practising because they question the utility of worship. Reasons cited were numerous, but with “lack of results” as the top answer (upwards of 60%). Themnism is a pantheistic polytheist faith with an expansive pantheon of deities. The faith teaches that the gods are imperfect. In most cases, they are not omniscient, and none are omnipresent. They make their home in the divine realm called the Çemesaph, but regularly walk amongst men. It is accepted by Themnists that gods have power where they are worshipped, and that there are gods outside of their lands with powers of their own. Category:Countries Category:WIP Category:Places Culture Cuisine Traditional Helvacian cuisine is typical of southern cuisine in general. It relies heavily on locally sourced ingredients and minimal processing. Common components of Helvacian cuisine include olives, breads, and cheeses. Salads are also very common. For protein, the major sources are lentils, fish and goat. Chicken is also a common meat, whilst pork, lamb and beef are very uncommon outside of high-society circles. In addition to these savoury dishes, the country has a vast array of sweet options that derive from local citrus and honey production. A typical Helvacian family will eat three times a day, with the main meal being taken during the middle of the day, with lighter meals in the morning and evening. Many meals are served with a thick coffee in the Shimin style, referred to simply as "Shimin" (Helvacian: Simin /sim-in/), which has become something of a ubiquitous cultural import. Evening or afternoon meals may also be served with wines, or spirits. Meals are typically a family affair, taken at the table. Additionally, it is common to eat at least one larger family meal a week, which typically at the home of an older relative. This practice is usually reserved for Saturdays, when most people are free of constraints such as work, and can gather with minimal clashing of schedules. Architecture Much Helvacian building in smaller cities and suburbs is of a relatively simplistic design. Walls are often simple grey stone, or painted white to help reflect the southern heat from the buildings themselves, and the majority of windows are shuttered to offer a means of keeping harsh sunlight out of the interiors. Buildings themselves are often two storeys high, and of relatively square design. It is not uncommon for a part of the house ot be only a single storey, with the roof serving as a rooftop patio for the house. Domed rooves and marble columns are common, particularly in older buildings belonging to the government. Visual arts Literature and poetry Performing arts Sports National symbols '''National bird' National flower Flag Other Category:Countries Category:WIP Category:Places